Battlefield Hardline Wiki
Welcome to the Battlefield Hardline Wiki! Welcome to the so-called "official" Battlefield Hardline wikia! Here you will find entertainment and humor at it's best about the latest failed game from the Battlefield series - Battlefield Hardline. Our team posts articles related to the game in here, that those who run the official Battlefield Wiki don't post. Browse Category In this Battlefield Hardline Wiki! Browse everything in this wiki via the category table below! Battlefield Hardline (aka Battlefield Softline) "There's the useless law, but there's no justice" -Slogan Battlefield Hardline is a failed product published mostly by Pisceral Games and when questioned about the epic fail, they pushed the blame to DICE. What's making this game even more humiliating is that it was put alongside with the other successful Battlefield games in the Battlefield series. Battlefield Hardline mainly focuses on unnecessary heavy gunfights between the Criminals and Law Enforcement on the streets, with the whole combat still in large scale despite it was not a battlefield. At one point, the game titles were Battlefield. That simply means conflicts between nations and combats ranges from light to heavy, ground to air, tanks to jets, etc. However, this so-called "Battlefield" Hardline ridiculously focuses on everyday thug robberies and even allow heavy weapons (like the RPG-7) where there's no heavy infantry vehicles to disable. One thing to note that it also encourages Police State, with a short explanation for it is the militarization of police forces (letting them use heavy weapons, say what). The game was originally set to be released in October 21, 2014, but it did not and got delayed numerous times because of the bugs that the developers cannot handle. Within the first few days of the closed beta release, players were complaining server issues, bugs and much more reasons on why the developers delayed it's official release. The developers, on the other hand, cannot fix the issues themselves during the delayed period. One time, when our team managed to have an exclusive interview with them and visit the place where this game is handled, one of their workers spilled coffee onto the servers, rendering it useless after an electrical small-range explosion. This has caused 100+ players to be unable to play the game. Singleplayer Well why you expect Singleplayer in Battlefield Hardline? Or was it the fact that you are waiting how shit the Singleplayer mode will be? Leaked fact: Most of it was stolen from TV shows. This is one fact they did not post. Multiplayer Ranks and Awards Battlefield Hardline features a slow-progressing ranking system that slowly accumulates small points up against a large point requirement for the next ranking up and awards. A typical 30-minute long gameplay earns the player the total point which it's progressing bar is smaller than a condom (gets even smaller when the player rank up even higher). It has 150 ranks total, just to wear the player out. The game also features ribbons for specific actions, which is one of the core traditions the Battlefield series have. Earning these enough will get the player a medal. And not to forget the presence of the Service Stars, also one of the traditions the Battlefield series have. Classes The game features four classes, each with their abilities and duties. And yes, it goes way out of sight. Since when Criminals and Law Enforcement get so organized about supposed duties during combat, just like the military? Another fail anyway. * Operator - The medic of Police and Criminals forces. Operators are equipped with assault rifles and medical supplies to heal and revive teammates, even when the teammates got shot directly in their head. * Mechanic - The anti-vehicle personnel and repairman of Police and Criminals forces. Mechanics are equipped with sub-machine guns and repair torch. Here comes the ridiculous part. They can carry grenade launchers too! It may be OK if it's military, but no, it's a normal crime-caused gunfight. Such wow, nonsensical. * Enforcer - The support personnel of Police and Criminals forces. Enforcers are equipped with shotguns, ammo boxes and explosive charges. Not really. They are not support personnel if they cannot support their team by not having a LMG. In fact it was absent from the game, while having tons of military items being put into this robbery-caused unnecessary heavy gunfights. * Professional - The reconnaissance of Police and Criminals forces. Professionals are specialized to hit long range targets and are equipped with sniper rifles and surveillance and anti-personnel equipment. Which is straight up ridiculous for a robbery gunfight. It is straight up from the military. Maps and Gamemodes Battlefield Hardline promised players with maps across the United States and several game modes when it is released. Sort of Police State. Soft of civil war like Democrats vs Republicans. Sort of unnecessary heavy gunfights due to a robbery. The choice is yours. Not like it's going to affect the economy in China anyways. Weapons and Gadgets Battlefield Hardline promised the players with a wide choice of weapons to choose from, and some even specified for a faction, which is basically the same - Law Enforcement vs Criminals, and there's even accessories and attachments for their weapons to choose. Don't be happy too soon. Weapons and gadgets must be bought to be used, if you choose to ignore the fact that some of it is straight up from the military into this robbery gunfight. Following the so-called "community feedback", certain unnecessary military weapons like the RPG-7 can now be Battle Pickups that became available to the faction that controls the weapon cache in specific game modes. And one more thing that make the currently controlling faction more like a dick is, that these can be equipped to vehicles. Think of an RPG-7 being put into an armored vehicle. Vehicles The game features typical vehicles used by both police and civilians, such as motorcycles, armored trucks, helicopters and cars. Thank god they didn't even make a further step to include military vehicles like the tanks and jets for such a gunfight that involves pro-robbery Criminals and anti-robbery Police factions. But that still sucked because at one point, this game is Battlefield. That land which means soldiers take place. Not some random masked men and Ferguson force-abusers. Factions Duh. It's always Criminals vs Law Enforcement. Common sense when it comes to robbery gunfights. Notable Features Levolution - Destruction that affects the game. It should be way better if it was in between a military conflict rather than this. Battlelog - Seriously?? There's even a report showing combat status when it comes to just robbery gunfights? Wow. Reputation - Specialization System that lets you have upgrades. Basically a rip off of the RP system in GTA Online. Development for Battlefield Hardline (aka Battlefield Softline) The idea was first conceived in 2011 at a meeting. That just happened when Battlefield 3 was still the trending game. One of the developers in Pisceral Games spent most of his time in meeting watching porn rather than listening to the meeting. Suddenly, the porn was interrupted by an advertisement about extra security against robbery. An inspiration suddenly came to his mind, so he naturally have an idea. He said this: "Well, military conflicts are what makes Battlefield looks like Battlefield. And that has been going on for years. Now, we need a change. You know why we should change instead of continuing developing what we're supposed to head to? It's simple. Military conflicts often brings up controversy, criticism, and even racism. Just look at one of our famous realistic FPS game Battlefield 4. Just because we added 4 maps that depicted wars on mainland China, that all had the USMC invading against the PLA, then the game was downed in China next day, with them blocking the game from being played at all costs. You see this now? If we want our latest title to be allowed, we should make a battle that doesn't involve nations. And that is just the thing. How about - a typical robbery gunfight? You can play as criminals or police forces, steal money, and continue shooting. It don't insult anything. So it's gonna be fine and nice." And that statement made them developed this game. Trivia * The game is buggy. * Almost 99% of the game is developed by Pisceral Games, that 1% by DICE is just the beautiful graphics. * The game had numerous code names during developments, such as "Hentai" and "Obama". * We unofficially call this game Battlefield Softline, but when it comes to posting info, we call it in it's original name. Category:Browse